You are mine
by Sazky
Summary: Bellatrix finds out it isn't so bad to get stuck in the Malfoy manor thanks to a snow calamity... Especially when she's not the only one in there. I suck at summaries... also English is not my first language... you have been warned


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot...

**Warning: extreme OOC-ness... and also English is NOT my first language, I apologize for any mistakes...**

Once upon a time on a beautiful spring day- which, mind you, was in december and wasn't beautiful at all… only if your idea of a beautiful day is one where it has been snowing constantly for a little more than a week and you can't get out of house- Bellatrix Lestrange skipped down the stairs of Malfoy manor which was currently being used as the homebase of the Death eaters.

Thanks to light not coming in trough snow covering the windows she didn't notice pale face of a man who was watching her deep in thought. She registered him only after his lips moved and she heard said in a cold voice "Bellatrix." Almost jumping out of her skin, she turned to face the man and bowed a little. With her eyes to the ground she almost timidly and with a slightly trembling voice started apologizing. "M'lord… I'm deeply sorry, I didn't notice-" "Bellatrix." The cold voice interrupted her. "Come here."

"Yes, my lord…" she scrambled to get to Voldemort and she didn't notice the chair that stood in her way. She sprawled on the floor and felt herself go redder than a tomato. Her desire for the ground to open up and swallow her rised even more when she heard Voldemort's laughter. Bellatrix sat up and buried her face in her hands. She could hear Voldemort's chair creaking on the stone floor and then slow footsteps coming closer. She looked through her fingers with one eye just in time to see a white hand stretched out for her to take, taking her by surprise. She timidly grabbed it and let herself be pulled off the ground.

When she stood, she wanted to let go of the hand, long white fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her though. Bellatrix looked up into Voldemort's face and what she saw there surprised her even more than his helping her up earlier. The Dark Lord was smiling- not the dangerous smile that made even the bravest men cover in fear (ok, well… maybe not Dumbledore) but a smile that made Bella's heartbeat pick up it's pace. As though hypnotised Bellatrix stared into Voldemort's red eyes and a shocked look flashed on her face. For a second she caught glimpse of a face of a very attractive young man with dark hair, mesmerizing eyes and an almost… tender? ... smile instead of the deathly pale face and red eyes of the man stood in front of her.

Now she recognized the strange hidden emotions in his eyes wandering down her face and body. 'Lust and …love?' she thought surprised. 'He's looking at me and he feels love and lust…' Suddenly Bellatrix noticed that Voldemort's face was getting closer. "M-my lord?" she stammered, feeling growing heat in her cheeks. "What are you-?" she didn't get to finish because of Voldemort's lips on hers. After a few seconds her eyes fluttered shut and Bella pressed herself to the man she loved so much. In her opinion the kiss ended way too soon.

Voldemort pulled away- not too far though, because not only Bella's arms around his neck stopped him/ there was other pair of hands that didn't let him go far- those were his own. Well… he didn't even want to go far- he had other things on mind. He started right after her bare neck. In between kisses he growled out angrily "You…" kiss "are…" another two kisses "mine!" Bellatrix with her head cocked to the side to give him better access smiled softly. "No objections here… what about Rudolphus though?" "What about him…?" spat Voldemort angrily. "I'll just tell him that you are mine and he won't be able to do anything 'bout it…" he moved to her collarbone, successfully emitting a moan from her which made him smirk against her skin. This, in turn, made Bella blush even harder.

**Author's note: **Okay… I think that's it for chapter one. Next chapter could be either a lemon or another chapter (mainly humor) about Voldemort telling his Death eaters that Bella is the Dark Lady from now on, you get to choose. Just post a review saying which one you want… of course, you can also post a rude review about how much this sucked (or a nice one about how much it sucked…) and I won't blame you… I think I did pretty well though, considering this was a request by **MadamLestrangeLovett (Sandy)** and at first I had no idea what to write about… and I hope you are happy about my translation, Sandy… I think I personally like this fic way more in English…

… that awkward moment when the A.N. is almost longer than the whole chapter… *shoots herself*


End file.
